Percy' dads
by Kazlerox
Summary: Poseidon visited Percy when he was a baby his boyfriend Apollo made Percy his champion. What will happen in his adventure?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

Apollo saw his boyfriend/Uncle enter a building he knows Poseidon has a child he puts the sun chariot int auto pilot and flashed himself to his lover. "Couldn't help you're self?" Apollo asked as he put both arms around humans gazed at his cousin/step son. "I'm sorry Apollo I had to come and see my son." Poseidon said to his lover. Apollo knew his boyfriend would be very protective of his son, so he made him his champion. "Why did you do that Apollo?" Poseidon asked as he turned to see Apollo after he shot light ball of energy at Percy. "I made him my champion I did it when get gets to camp we will be both be able to claim as our son my pet." Apollo said, Poseidon's legs were weak when Apollo called him that. "You want to claim as yours?" Poseidon asked with a happy but confused expression. "I let you be called king for now baby till I am ready to make you my queen. When he does go to camp we will both claim him as our son. But for the time being he will be my champion." Apollo as he took Percy into his arms and held his champion. "I'd like that Apollo if we could both claim him, what about Amphitrite? Or Zeus?" Poseidon asked his future husband and king of Atlantis. Smiling at the sea God Apollo put the child back into his crib. "Your divorced aren't you? And when he sees I have made our son my champion dad won't try anything. Besides what about your oldest son?" Apollo asked looking at the god he loved. "Triton needs to be told what's going on." Poseidon said as he switched aspects Apollo saw this and did the same. "He is both Greek and Roman?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the twelve years Apollo and Poseidon was watching there son. When the sun would rise or set Apollo always made sure Percy was fine even with his step father Smelly Gabe as Percy Dubbed him. It brought a Smile to his face when he heard that or he would act defiant, it would remind him of his sea king.

* * *

After that incident with the fury that Hades sent Apollo was furious at his uncle. Percy had no experience of fighting monsters but he killed that fury like he known what to do All along. Then fighting the Minotaur before going inside the camp as it killed his mother. Apollo personal favourite was when he drenched a couple of kids from Ares' and Athena's cabins. Then it capture the flag he would watch his kids play this game. Poseidon and himself was in his palace on Olympus. "Is it time my love?" The older God asked the younger one laughed at this and nodded his head.

* * *

-Camp Half-Blood-

Percy had finished fighting Clarisse, when he stepped in the water and began to heal himself. Once he stepped out of it he felt not much better the daughter of Athena figured it out. She told the boy to stand back in the water. When the hologram of a Trident and a golden Lyre appeared on top of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

All hail, Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon God of the seas, father of horses, earthshaker and storm bringer. And Champion of Apollo." Chiron said, as he was saying that there was a bright light. "Lord Apollo/Dad." The campers/Apollo's children said at the same time, Apollo smiled at them. "Hello Chrion, camper, children, champion." He said as he said children he looked at Percy as well. "You knew that Percy existed?" The daughter of Athena asked the God. Apollo just nodded his head and stared at Percy he wanted his son to be with his other children. "Yes I knew, Poseidon broke his oath and Poseidon visited him, when he last visited I made him my cdjhampion." Apollo clarified to the demigods. He smiled at his son who smiled back and then he smiled at his other sons and daughters who smiled back at their father. Thunder roared across the sky. "Looks like father is upset, oh well time to listen to him ramble about nothing. So I will leave but before I do I have a gift for my champion here Percy." Apollo said as he gave Percy a magical item the was his bow and arrows like Apollo's children have. Thank you my lord." Percy said and it hurt Apollo that Percy couldn't call him dad but he put a fake smile up and flashed out.

* * *

-On Olympus-

Zeus was furious at his brother and son for not telling him about his brther's demigod child. "Poseidon how dare you break your oath!" He bellowed yes bellowed, he is a drama queen. "So what if I did you did too." Poseidon reasoned with younger brother. "Don't bring her into this Poseidon." Zeus sneered at his brother. "Oh please you both as worse as each other." Hades stated, watching his younger brothers argue with each other. "You got your son to steal my Lightnin Bolt/Helm of Darkness." Hades and Zues both accuse their brother. "Percy didn't steal those items." Apolllo stood up for Percy. Everyone looked at him and Poseidon gave his boyfriend a grateful smile. "How do you know this Apollo." Zues asked with a gruff voice, Apollo glared at his father. "Because he is my champion, I know he would never do anything wrong like this." Apollo stated pleased with himself. The gods looked at Poseidon who was shocked and at Apollo who was still pleased with himself. But it was a voice of reason that always made everyone agreed to anything. "Why not issue him a quest to get the items back?" Hestia said to the gods. While tending to the hearth in her eight year old form. after she said that the gods agreed with her. I mean how could you not Hestia was everyone favourite relative. "Fine." The big three said at the same time. The gods were leaving and Aollo dragged Poseidon to his palace and kissed him hard. "You know you belong to don't you baby girl?" He asked his lover who only moaned.

* * *

Dionysus came back to the camp he was sentenced to. "Chiron summon that sea brat he has to speak with the Oracle." He told he centaur. Chiron gallop away to fetch the son of Poseidon. Once he be had retrieved them he told him to go to the Attic to see the Oracle.


End file.
